We propose that a conference entitled "Viral and Mycoplasma Infections of Laboratory Rodents: Effect on Biomedical Research" be held at the National Institutes of Health some time in the spring or fall of 1984. The conference will critically evaluate current information about the biology, pathogenesis and epidemiology of these agents in light of their potential for interference with research. Rational approaches for early detection, prevention and control of these agents will be discussed and evaluated. The last time a conference of a similar nature was held in 1966 at the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, GA. Its proceedings were published as National Cancer Institute Monograph 20. The proceedings of the conference will be published to bring together the combined views of participants on the topics outlined in the program.